The Sweet Melodies
by Animedog91
Summary: Jet-Trinefamily is torn in two, leaving Jetlight alone. Can he find his brothers with his newly found ability to play piano and his new friend, Jazz? TFA-Humanized fic, OC and drama warning! Rated T for an reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro**  
><strong>Jetlight, and Sweet Melodies belongs to AD91<strong>

This is humanized transformers fic, it's about Jetlight, Jetstorm and Jetfire, with little bit off Jazz there too. Extra big hug and thank you for TFAArtFreak for fixing all the typos I had made in here~ Next part will be up at some point soon, that I can swear ^^

* * *

><p>Three young children were playing a game of Snakes and Ladders on their bedroom floor. The one in the lead had bluish hair and blue eyes too; he also had a scarf around his neck, and pilot-glasses on his eyes. On his left side, there was a kid who had deep orange hair and yellowish eyes. Too bad his hair was hidden under an aviator's hat that was too big for him by three sizes... Last one of them had bi-colored hair, pure white from the top, and half of his forelock and behind the ears deep black, and his eyes were pale blue. He had a stuffed animal, a griffin, in his lap too, and he was just getting ahead of his brothers in the game. He giggled a little when he passed the blue-haired brother, who ruffled the blond haired one in return.<p>

"You haven't won yet Jetlight." he grinned, making Jetlight just smile brightly.

"I know Jetstorm, but that doesn't stop me being happy." Jetlight answered, and Jetstorm shook his head a little. "Why are you happy even if you wouldn't win?"

"Because I have the best brothers I could ever ask." Jetlight answered, making the hat-wearing smile warmly, and lean over to hug Jetlight tightly.

"Watch it Jetfire, you're scrambling the board!" Jetstorm cried out loud, and Jetfire jumped up, looking at the board that was now totally mixed up.

"Ops..." Jetfire said when he lifted his leg from the board. Jetstorm sighed silently, and Jetlight blinked a couple of times, before he started to giggle like maniac. Jetfire smiled again with his warm and happy smile, he already knew that Jetlight would forgive him anything he would do, no matter what. Suddenly they heard something break on the downstairs. Jetlight looked at the door with wide open eyes, trembling a little. Jetstorm knew that that it was his cue to stop being silly, and jumped onto his feet.

"We better go back to bed, before dad finds us still playing around.", Jetstorm said, making Light and Fire nod, and jump in their bed... they were triplets, of course they would share their bed. Jetlight snuggled against Jetstorm, looking for some protection from him. Jetfire in the other hand was lying on his other side, hugging him so that Jetlight was protected from both sides. Storm looked at his two brothers, smiling a little. He would do anything to keep them safe, the warm and happy Jetfire and always innocent Jetlight... those two fell asleep quickly, but Jetstorm was having more problems. He listened to the fight that was going on downstairs...

* * *

><p>"Dad! You're hurting me!", Jetlight cried out loud, when his father started dragging him away, away from the safety of his room and his two brothers, who had just woke up when he came in and picked Jetlight up. Jetstorm was first to react, he jumped on his feet and ran after them, only to be stopped by their mother.<p>

"Mom, what is going on, why is dad hurting Jetlight?" Jetstorm was shouting, he was panicking, seeing his youngest brother in such an state, crying and yelling for help. Mother just shook her head.

"Jetlight is going to go now with dad. He's going to live with him from now on."

"What are you saying mom, dad lives here right?" Jetstorm felt his eyes tearing up. Jetfire came from their room too, looking at confused how Jetlight was struggling.

"No... Daddy's not going to live here anymore... And neither will your brother...", she said, so much pain in her voice, that Storm understood it. Their family was broken. And they were losing Light now.

"Mom! Do something! Dad is hurting Jetlight!" Jetfire cried out loud too, but then the outdoor was slammed shut, and the yells were gone. Not only that, but the hallway turned into dark place... Both of the remaining brothers ran to their room again, to look from the window. They saw a car, with ongoing engine, and Jetlight in the backseat. White-haired child looked out, and saw his brothers at the window, and pressed his hands against the cold glass, crying.

"Don't... don't leave us..." Jetfire cried too, pressing his own hands against the glass, and Jetstorm was opening the window as fast as he could. Finally he was able to slam it open, and get his head through it.

"Jetlight!"

Too late, the car started, and Jetlight couldn't open the doors from the inside. Instead he was forced to watch how his old home was left behind, how his two best friends, his brothers, were left behind, watching in the window...

* * *

><p>Jetlight was asleep. After he had been snatched from his bed, he had curled up in the backseat sobbing against his griffin. This wasn't fair! Why did he have to leave his brothers? Why was his father doing this? Letting these thoughts wander through him, he fell asleep, and in his dreams, he still yelled after his brothers... His father looked over his shoulder to look at the innocent sleeper, and reached his hand to pet his head.<p>

"I'm sorry Jetlight... Your mother didn't leave me any options, even after all the fights we had, and even after the decision of the high court, she left me only this...", he whispered, and wiped the tear marks form Jetlight's cheeks, turning again to face the road. They couldn't stay here any longer. Not in this town. Gritting his teeth, he looked to the skyline again.

"We have to move elsewhere. You are still young Jetlight... you will get over your sorrow." the older man said, focusing on his driving. He had lost his two sons now, but at least he had now Jetlight with him, even though for the next couple weeks he would be sure to hate him... But what else was he supposed to do? Abandon everything in his former family? No, he couldn't do that, not as a father. And he had also had to make sure that no one would take his son away from him, he had his rights.

* * *

><p>Silent melody of "twinkle, twinkle little star" was ringing, Jetlight was sitting on the piano seat and watching how his father played it. It had been over two years, and he was still lonely, and still was holding his griffin against his chest in night, especially when it was a snowy day like today. But he had also learned, that his father loved him, he always came to help when Jetlight was crying, or when he seemed to be down he took Jetlight to park or museum or any other place like that. It wasn't quite enough, but Jetlight had already realized that this was his new home now.<p>

The house they had moved in just a week ago had a piano. Jetlight was interested in it at that instant, but he hadn't dared to touch it, not yet. Now that his father was next to him, playing all the old child-riddles he knew, Jetlight was delighted, and watched what his father was doing. He wasn't so good at this though, and laughed time to time, apologizing sometimes. Then the doorbell rang. Jetlight turned his head, and his father tapped his head a little.

"I'll get it, you can play the piano now."

Jetlight tilted his head, and put his little griffin in his lap, looking at the keyboard of the piano. How did Twinkle, twinkle little star go again? Jetlight started tapping the keys, and smiled a little, then giggled, while playing the song.

"Oh, you already had visitors here? Sorry to disturb you sir." it was the neighbor of theirs. Father just turned his head a little, when he heard the song, and almost ran back inside, to look how his son was playing piano, with a wide smile on his face.

"Jetlight, since when you've known how to play piano so well?" he asked, kneeling down a little to look at his child. He just tilted his head and blinked.

"I watched you to play... is it bad?" he asked, and his father just shook his head.

"No, it was perfect. I just never seen anyone learn to play piano so fast before."

"Me neither, those were some sweet moves on the piano there boy."

The neighbor had come in, and lifted his sunglasses to look at Jetlight. He was young, well not young like Jetlight, but wasn't definitely adult yet. He had dreadlocks that were tied behind his head, and black headphones. Jetlight blinked his eyes again.

"The old lady that used to live here would have been happy to see that someone that's good with piano had moved in."

"There lived pianist in here?"

"Yeah, taught me too when I was being babysit here. I can show how to play that old thing someday, if you wanna?"

Jetlight nodded his head in excitement. He would learn how to play piano!

"Oh, name's Jazz. What's yours lil guy?"

"I'm Jetlight.", he smiled, and at the same moment, the little snow that had been raining outside broke out, and sunlight came to the room...

* * *

><p>Spring, summer, autumn, winter, they came so fast while Jetlight had now a new friend. During winter Jazz and Jetlight were doing snow-works for some pocket money, and did little snowball fights... Springs were the time when Jazz spend bit more time with his schoolmates, but that didn't seem to bother Jetlight so much. When the summer came, he and Jazz didn't do much else then spend the days out and evenings inside, playing the piano. It was true that Jazz was few years older, but he also enjoyed being with Jetlight, who was always ready to go anywhere, or to listen any kind of music. Jazz didn't have many other friends around here either, there was Sentinel, but he was little older than Jazz, and didn't like spending his time with Jetlight, and there was Prowl, but he was more of a loner, and didn't like the same things as Jazz... so needless to say, that little Jetlight was having him having over more than twice a week. Then the autumn came, Jazz was in different school than Jetlight, but he trusted that his little neighbor was having a good time, maybe even get couple new friends of his own age...<p>

Jazz stopped when he saw an ambulance go by. Another accident? There had been many of them lately. He just hoped that this time there wouldn't be any of his friends involved. Strong and cold breezes hit him again, and Jazz turned his head a little. The ambulance was headed for somewhere... Jazz got curious, he had been wondering for long time could he keep up with a car if he would follow it with parkour. Running, Jazz was enjoying the speed and fast turns and quick decisions - like when he had to choose whether he would change direction or try to jump over - made adrenaline to run inside his veins, and he was having fun. Until he saw that the ambulance stopped. Jazz walked bit closer, there were some people, and many youngsters. Most of them same age as Jetlight, guess his school was clos-

"Come on now lil guy! Don't give up!"

Jazz climbed on a light post, to see what was going on there were so much blood, cops, and kids were crying or staring in horror. Jazz jumped down, trying to see if he could find Jetlight from the kids, this was not good place to be for him right now and-

"Dang it, we're losing him!"

Jazz looked again. Then it hit him. The kid that the IR people were reviving had white and black hair, even though it was hard to see under all the blood. Jazz broke through the crowd, and stumbled on the scene.

"Jetlight?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers belong to Hasbro  
>Jetlight and The Sweet Melodies belong to Animedog91<strong>

So, here we go, second half of The Sweet Melodies. I know the cliffhanger was a nasty trick, but atleast I updated this thing fast! And no worries, Jetlight isn't dead. He's bit too young character for me to be killed off like that. Let's see it again when it's 2013.

And once again, thanks for TAArtFreak for reading this trough for me ^^ Okay, let's get this started!

* * *

><p>"Dad?" he was so scared, shaking, paler than ever. Jetlight's father sat down, placing his hand on to his cheek.<p>

"I'm here Jetlight." he said, quietly, trying to comfort the little boy. His eyes were under the bandages, so he couldn't see a thing, and that made him panic even more. His father helped Jetlight to sit so he could hug him better.

"I'm so sorry... If I had known this would happen to you... I'm so sorry..." he was petting his sons back, begging for forgiveness. Jetlight moved his right hand – his left one was badly damaged - and returned the hug, somewhat.

"Its okay dad, its okay." he smiled, but his father was able to see that the bandages were wet on the spot below the eyes.

"Can we go for the park soon?" he asked, tilting his head. Dad nodded his head, and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Anything to my brave little boy." he said, making Jetlight smile yet again. Then the doctor came. He knocked on the door, and Jetlight father patted his son on his head.

"Daddy to go to talk the doctor for now, I promise to come back soon. Want something from the cafeteria?" he asked, he knew he needed some coffee, so he could use this opportunity to buy some sweets for his little boy. Jetlight just shook his head a little, trying to make a brave smile.

"I'm okay."

"That's my boy." dad said, before he went to the doctor, walking out of the room. From his face he knew, that the news weren't going to be so good.

"What's wrong?", he asked, nervously. Hands started shaking, he was afraid.

"Mister... Your son hit back of his head, enough hard that it cracked the back of his skull somewhat, we were lucky that he survived, but there's something you should know..."

* * *

><p>"It's going good Jetlight, just keep it steady." it was one of the nurses, who was helping Jetlight to stand up and walk again. After breaking his leg, he had been just sitting on the bed, not moving at all. He was more than eager to move, and now he had the chance. Door opened, and someone walked in - Jetlight couldn't tell, for some odd reason the doctors still hadn't taken his eye bandages off - greeting the nurse with cheery voice. Jetlight's head flinched a little.<p>

"Jazz?" he asked, and heard laughter as an answer.

"Yep, that's me lil guy. How's it swinging?" he asked, leaning against the rail Jetlight had used to walk.

"Nothing much, doctors still haven't taken the bandages off though... But I heard I can get home soon!" Jetlight got all cheery, when the door opened again. Heavier footsteps... it was the doctor. Jetlight "looked" in his direction way.

"Hello Mr. Ratchet!" he smiled that bright smile of his, and the doctor, named Ratchet, sighed heavy.

"Hello Jetlight... I think it's time to take the bandages off. You've gotten used to the darkness right?"

"Yeah, I have... I still miss the sunlight though." little boy smiled again, and the words struck deep on the doctors heart. He walked closer, and picked the boy up easily, making him sit on his bed, before starting to take the bandages off. Jetlight was moving his legs a little, when he felt the bandages drop down to his lap. Carefully, he opened his eyes... and blinked his eyes a couple times, smile turning into confusion. Jazz flinched to himself, when he saw what had happened.

"Hey... why it's so dark?" he asked, small fear creeping trough him. Ratchet realized something just then.

"You... weren't told?", he asked, and Jetlight turned his head to his direction, shocked, shaking a little, he knew what was going on, but he still wanted to believe other ways.

"Jetlight... when you hit back of your head... it damaged some eye-nerves that locate on the back of the brain you... you're blind. Permanently."

Jetlight started shaking. He was going to live in darkness from now on? He would stay like this? He felt someone hugging him, but also he felt something hot in his throat, and something even hotter on his eyes. Pale grey eyes were filled with tears that now fell down on his cheeks.

"No..." he whispered, placing his hands against his mouth. This wasn't happening, it just couldn't! Closing his eyes, he tried to control his crying, but it only made the tears pour harder. For the first time in few years, Jetlight felt like the world had been forgotten him totally. Ratchet was only able to pat his back gently, and Jazz hugged him, trying to calm down the sobbing boy.

* * *

><p>Classical music was played from the CD, and stopped, then repeated on the piano, poorly though. Player winced, and slammed his hand against the piano, frustrated.<p>

"Take it easy J, I know it's hard but-"

"But nothing Jazz! I just can't do it!" pianist, now 13 years old, clenched his fists. "I can't play even simple songs right anymore..." he whispered. Jazz sat next to him, and patted his back, then placed Jetlight's hands to the keyboard.

"Yes ya can. Ya have amazing ability, don't let it go vain.", he said, and Jetlight raised his head a little, now grey eyes moving just a little, and then he sighed.

"Do ya remember the first song you played?" Jazz asked, and Jetlight smiled a little, sad and weak smile that was just a shadow of the bright smiles he used to have when he was a child. He had turned paler and paler with these last passing couple years, and under his grey eyes were shadows, for the sleepless nights. Why would blind stay awake only when there's sunlight? He couldn't see it anyways.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star." he replied, and Jazz smiled himself now.

"Think you remember how it's played?"

"Sure, it's easy one." The blonde answered, and the older teen nodded. "Could you play it to me?"

Jetlight tilted his head in confusion. He knew how to play it, it was one of his favorite things to play, and he could play it even with his eyes clos- it hit him. If he was able to play Twinkle, twinkle Little Star with his eyes closed, it wouldn't be hard to play while being blind, right? Jetlight placed his fingers on right places, and started playing, fluid and perfect. Little smile started to grow on his face, that looked more like that old smile he used to have.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."

"How I wonder what you are." Jazz continued, and Jetlight smiled little more.

"Up above the world so high." Jetlight tried to remember the whole song, but yet again, Jazz continued it for him: "Like a diamond in the sky."

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are!" they finished the first chorus together, and Jetlight laughed a little.

"See Light? You can do it. Just have lil bit more of patient, 'dig?"

* * *

><p>Jetstorm and Jetfire sat down in the huge hall that had the concert. Well it hadn't started yet, but it was going to, soon. This was some kind of charity-happening, and their mother had brought them tickets. It had been so long time when they had been in this country again. When their younger brother had been snatched away from them, their mother had been decided to move to Russia. Now that they were 18, they had moved back, hoping to find their brother... But their mother still bought them tickets here, and of course they wanted to see this. Both of them sat down, and looked at the stage. Host climbed on there, welcomed them all and thanked the crowd for helping them to save the children's hospital nearby. Jetstorm was actually happy, that the hospital was going to be saved with music... Jetfire sat down, relaxing a little. He still hadn't given up on the aviator's hat that was just perfect on him now, but neither had Jetstorm given up on his scarf and pilot-glasses. First was some hip hopper. He was good, true, and he actually had a good opening. Then came the punk, which made the whole grow go wild. After about half an hour, the announcer said something funny.<p>

"Okay, now we got the youngsters happy, but we got bit of a surprise for the crowd! How many of you guys like piano-music?" he asked and he heard many cheers, making him grin.

"Well that's good to hear, since our own hometown hidden talent promised to join us today-" more cheers, the people of the city knew who he was talking about

"Clap your hands and welcome our own little piano-wonder, JETLIGHT!"

Twins jumped on their seats. Jetlight, as in their Jetlight? They saw as a piano was brought on the stage, and a young adult with dark skin and sunglasses walked on there, and behind him was a boy, with white hoodie and jeans, and white black hair.

"Brother, is that..." Jetfire whispered, he couldn't believe it. Jetlight sat down on the pianist chair, and his escort took a couple of steps back, smiling wide. The silence came, when Jetlight placed his hands on the keyboard. Then it started. Silent melody, almost gentle, was heard. Jetlight didn't look at the sheets, or at the keys, he played with his eyes closed. Yet he hit the notes perfectly. It was "Clair the Lune" from the Debussy, not that many knew the song. It started so silently, but got stronger and bit faster on the middle way. Jetlight didn't even look that the song was hard, it was just the beginning. When he finally finished the song, his escort tapped his shoulder, and whispered something to him. Jetstorm really wanted to know what he said, who was that man? and what he was to Jetlight? A friend? A teacher? What?

It started again. A new song. It was heavier, it creeped on Jetfire and Jetstorms spines. Requiem for a dream. Jetlight kept his eyes closed again, focusing on the song. His companion went down, to the crowd, and while Jetlight was playing, he went around and asked around, what song to play. Jetstorm jumped and walked to him, nudging his sleeve. Jetfire came right after him. Man turned around, and tilted his head in confusion when he saw the twins. They looked awfully lot like-

"We be having a song request... "Brothers", from Nana Kitade.", Jetstorm said, and sunglasses wearing man blinked couple times.

"How did ya know that he knows how to play that song?", he asked, and Jetstorm smiled, a sad smile, way too similar to Jetlight's when he was down, before turning around and leaving to his seat, followed by Jetfire. Male blinked couple more times, and then turned around, to give the request to his little protégé.

Jetlight turned his head when he heard the footsteps.

"There were two guys, who looked bit like you. They wanted you to play that song you wanted to learn so badly... that "Brothers" song.", he said, and Jetlight blinked his blind eyes a couple times.

"Jazz, could you do me a really big favor? When my turn is over... could you try to find those two? I want to meet them." Jetlight said, trying to keep his tone of voice as mild as possible, but Jazz already knew that something was up. He grinned and tapped the kids back.

"Sure, you got two songs to play anyway, that gives me the time. Remember, the "Brothers", and... Uh, you got actually all the weird requests, I'll say try playing Stairway to Heaven, okay?"

"Okay Jazz. And thank you." Jetlight smiled once again, and started playing the piano once again, starting with the "Brothers", trying to hold his tears. But he had to make sure that the two who had requested this would know that he understood the message.

"Jetstorm, Jetlight is knowing it be us!" Jetfire got excited, and Jetstorm was holding his breath. The one who was with Jetlight came to them again, when the Stairway to Heaven started playing.

"Hey, J wants to see you in the backstage, you think it's possible to come there?", he asked, and the twins started nodding, following the taller man to the backstage, and looking from the afar how Jetlight played the piano. He just finished the song, and another round of applause was heard. From here Jetstorm was able to see that Jetlight's hoodie had wings printed in the back... Jetlight started the next song, Metallica's Nothing Else Matters. Jazz smiled a little. He was little proud of his friend, to overcome his shyness of playing in public, even though he had demanded that Jazz would accompany him no matter what.

Jetlight ended his performance with "My Immortal" from Evanescence. After that he got up from the chair, and bowed for the audience, who was cheering, and the host came back.

"Aaalright, now that we're all calm again, how 'bout some Rock and ROLL!"

Jazz came to Jetlight's side, leading him out of the stage. He had turned pale, he was panting little, and he was more than little freaked out, hands shaking. It wasn't because of the performance. It was because of the two youngsters, who were waiting on the backstage.

"Jetlight...", Jetfire whispered, and blind one gave a weak smile. Jetfire took a few more steps, placing his hand on Jetlight's cheek, before hugging him with all his might. Jetlight closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jetfire, holding back tears. Jetstorm saw something though...

"Jetlight, it had been too long.", he said, walking closer.

"I be not remembering you eyes be grey."

Jetlight flinched, when he heard that, and finally his walls broke.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." he whispered, pressing himself against Jetfire, who looked Jetlight in confusion. Jazz knew what was going on, but didn't say a thing. Jetlight raised his head a little, so that his brothers could see his eyes again.

"I... I cannot see anymore... I'm blind..." he whispered, wiping his eyes a little. Jetfire blinked his eyes, in little shock, but then raised Jetlight head again gently.

"Grey eyes look better." he then said, and Jetlight blinked in his turn. Jetstorm grinned.

"Agreeing." he said, and walked closer, hugging his long lost brother in his turn. Jetlight hugged him too, snuggling his nose against him.

"I missed you." he said, and felt how Jetfire hugged him from behind. Once again...Jetlight felt like he was really safe.

"We not be letting anyone take you away again." Jetstorm whispered, and Jetlight smiled. He wasn't the only one.

"Mind taking me in to your little family too?" Jazz asked, and Jetlight laughed little. Jetstorm looked at Jazz and nodded couple times. Jazz was welcomed in their family now.

"Being in family means you be joining the hug too!" Jetfire grinned, and Jazz shook his head a little, before being glomped by the brothers. Jetlight started laughing, and for a moment... he believed he was able to see again.


End file.
